James "Sawyer" Ford
| Last= | Flashback1= | Name=James Ford | Age= 35 | DOB=1969 | Place=Jasper, Alabama, EUA | Status=Vivo | Family=Mary Ford - Mãe Clementine Phillips - Filha | Profession=Golpista | ReasonAus=Encontrar e matar Sawyer | ReasonTrip=Deportado após ser preso em Sydney | Actor=Josh Holloway | Dublador=Guilherme Briggs }} James Ford, mais conhecido pelo pseudônimo de "Sawyer", é um dos sobreviventes da seção intermediária do Vôo Oceanic 815. Seu sotaque rural do sul, egoísmo, machismo e o uso frequente de apelidos maldosos contrariam o lado sofisticado e gentil de sua personalidade como um ávido leitor e um amante dedicado que se tornaram mais aparentes conforme ele passou mais tempo na Ilha. A infância de Sawyer foi arruinada quando seu pai matou a mãe do jovem James e depois se suicidou, uma tragédia que o menino imputou ao golpista que seduziu e enganou sua mãe. Quando ainda era criança, James escreveu uma carta para este golpista, que ele conhecia apenas como "Sr. Sawyer", esperando entregá-la com a sua promessa de vingança um dia, assumindo para si o pseudônimo em uma série de seus próprios golpes. Na Ilha, Sawyer usou suas habilidades para enganar pessoas e obter vários coisas, tendo acumulado muitos objetos para alavancar seu poder. Ele escapou da escravidão no campo dos Outros com Kate e manteve um relacionamento romântico com ela. Após finalmente matar o verdadeiro Sawyer (que na verdade era Anthony Cooper, o pai biológico de John Locke), Sawyer juntou-se a Locke e um pequeno número de sobreviventes abrigados na Vila, mas acabou abandonando este grupo. Antes do resgate, Sawyer pediu a Kate que lhe fizesse um favor quando voltasse para casa, mas não se sabe o que ele pediu. Ele decidiu permanecer na Ilha, que acabou por ser movida. Antes da Queda left|thumb|Sawyer pequeno, escondido embaixo da cama. James Ford nasceu no ano de 1969 em Knoxville, Tennessee, EUA. Quando tinha 8 anos, viu seus pais morrerem em um assassinato seguido de suicídio após terem todo seu dinheiro roubado por um trapaceiro chamado Sawyer, que seduziu sua mãe. Escreveu uma carta para entregar ao verdadeiro Sawyer e a partir disso ficou obcecado em caçá-lo. Tinha um tio que morreu de tumor no cérebro e largou a escola na 9º Série. A partir dos 19 anos, quando ele estava devendo US$ 6.000,00 para alguém, começou a aplicar golpes e adotou o nome do homem que ele considera responsável pela morte de seus pais. Em algum ponto de sua vida, contraiu uma doença venérea em Tallahasee; ela foi tratada com amoxicilina. Aceitou uma mulher chamada Cassidy como aprendiz, como parte de um plano para roubar seu dinheiro. Pode ou não ter se apaixonado por ela, mas isso não o impediu de continuar com seu plano. Provavelmente não a amou, já que não bebeu quando disse "Nunca me apaixonei" na noite em que jogou "Eu nunca" com Kate. Cassidy prestou queixa contra ele e Sawyer acabou indo para a prisão. Enquanto estava lá, Cassidy o visitou e lhe disse que eles tiveram uma filha, Clementine e que ela gostaria que ele mandasse uma carta para ela. Sawyer a rejeita, dizendo que ele não tem filha nenhuma. Ainda na prisão, trapaceou e enganou um sujeito chamado Munson para conseguir sua liberdade. left|thumb|Sawyer e Cassidy, a mãe de sua filha. Teve um caso com Mary Jo, a mulher que sorteou os números premiados de Hurley. Participou com seu antigo parceiro Hibbs de "trabalho de Tampa", que não deu muito certo para ele. Foi convencido por Hibbs a viajar para Sydney, Austrália, e matar um homem, Frank Duckett, que Hibbs disse ser o verdadeiro Sawyer, mas era apenas um homem que devia dinheiro a Hibbs. O revólver usado foi comprado de Laurence, outro parceiro de Hibbs. Encontrou o pai de Jack, Christian Shephard, do lado de fora de um bar quando ele o acertou com a porta do carro. Eles mais tarde se encontram no mesmo bar, onde eles conversaram e beberam juntos. Christian contou a Sawyer sobre ele e sua situação com seu filho e disse: "Estamos na Austrália. Estamos o mais próximo do Inferno que podemos chegar sem nos queimarmos." Também encorajou o golpista a terminar o trabalho que foi fazer lá, fosse ele qual fosse. Foi preso e levado para um delegacia em Sydney, Austrália, após dar uma cabeçada no ministro da Agricultura em uma briga de bar. Boone estava na mesma delegacia. Por isso, foi deportado da Austrália depois que a polícia viu sua ficha criminal, e foi colocado no Vôo 815. Na Ilha 1ª Temporada thumb|left|200px|Sawyer mirando no urso polar. Após cair na Ilha, os instintos ociosos e ofensivos de Sawyer tomaram conta de seu caráter, o instigando a tomar posse de qualquer pertecence dos destroços qeu pudesse vir a trazê-lo algum benefício. Isto envolve afanar as bagagens dos compartimentos e ainda as maletas dos cadáveres, dando a ele uma imagem duvidosa e suspeita perante os outros sobreviventes. Entretanto, Sawyer se cansou de seu retraímento, e acompanhou o grupo de sobreviventes que seguia a alguma área mais alta na Ilha (buscando dar funcionamento ao plano com o sinal de rádio). thumb|right|170px|Sawyer contando a Kate sobre sua carta. Nesse momento ele firmou sua convivência com Kate, e ainda mostrou à todos a existência de algum mau elemento no grupo, já que após balear e matar um urso polar, evidenciou a existência de uma arma, a qual havia sido roubada de um agente policial americano. Sua atitude vaidosa e teimosa foi reafirmada mais ainda logo depois do acidente, quando Jack e o resto do grupo se conveceram de que ele havia roubado o inalador para asma de Shannon. Sua relutância em revelar a absoluta verdade aos sobreviventes fez com que Jack e Sayid o torturassem, e Kate beijá-lo (ela o fez relutante, mas logo mostra fortes sentimentos pelo golpista), apenas para descobrirem que Sawyer, logo após ter seu pedido atendido, nunca havia possuído o remédio, ainda que assim permitisse que todos tirassem suas conclusões sobre sua má natureza. thumb|left|Sawyer na jangada. O relacionamento de Kate e Sawyer se intensificou quando Kate encontrou a carta que Sawyer escreveu enquanto garoto endereçado ao homem que golpeou seus pais. Em adição à isso, buscando um javali que vandaliza a cabana de Sawyer, os dois brincaram de um jogo conhecido como Eu Nunca, o qual revelou pontos importantes sobre o passo de Sawyer. No dia seguinte, quando encontraram o javali em questão e Sawyer se preparou para matá-lo, ele então se lembrou do homem que havia matado em Sydney. Ainda naquele dia, Sawyer ouviu sussurros na selva, dando suporte à teoria de Sayid de que não estariam sozinhos na Ilha. Logo Sawyer demonstrou grande aptidão à vocação de leitor obstinado, o que logo o trouxe dores de cabeça. Analisando seu caso, Jack constatou que ele havia desenvolvido um problema na visão, e o forneceu duas lentes soldadas juntas para resolver o problema. Ainda que aparentassem se ajudar, Jack e Sawyer compartilhavam certa rivalidade, acentuada quando se tratava de Kate, sobre quem ambos pareciam ter atração. Quando Michael construiu sua balsa, Sawyer conseguiu um lugar nela por meio de seus equipamentos roubados essenciais. Entretanto, Kate quis tomar seu lugar, fato potencializado quando Sawyer revelou à todos os sobreviventes sua condição de fugitiva perante à lei, o que criou grande animosidade entre os dois. Antes de ir embora na balsa, Sawyer por fim revelou a Jack que havia conhecido seu pai em Sydney antes que ele morresse, o que pareceu atenuar o relacionamento entre eles. Enquanto na balsa, Sawyer foi acometido pelo ataque dos Outros, e, após tentar impedí-los de levarem Walt, foi baleado no ombro, impelindo-o ao mar. O que não foi muito bom, pois seu sangue logo atraiu um tubarão. Quando se agitava no oceano, Sawyer contemplou a destruição da balsa por um molotov lançado pelos seqüestradores. 2ª Temporada thumb|left|Sawyer no buraco cavado por Ana-Lucia. Após a explosão da balsa, Sawyer e Michael procuraram se firmar num dos destroços, com Jin aparentemente desaparecido. Durante seu tempo à deriva, Sawyer salva a vida de Michael com uma respiração boca-a-boca (ainda que nunca o conte), e em seguida tira a bala aprisionada em seu ombro com a própria mão. thumb|right|Ana e Sawyer se beijando. Os dois são levados de volta à praia pela corrente, ao que Sawyer diz "lar doce lar". Lá, eles encontram seu amigo perdido, no entanto sobre o controle de um povo desconhecido. Sawyer tenta se comunicar com eles, mas é desmaiado após sofrer um golpe de bastão na cabeça por um homem, depois anunciado com Eko. Junto com seus companheiros, foi aprisionado num buraco. Após serem mantidos prisioneiros por um longo tempo, eles fizeram contato com Ana-Lucia, e então descobriram que eles faziam parte da cauda do avião no Vôo Oceanic 815. O grupo os guiou até sua nova morada, a estação Flecha. Quando todos caminhavam de volta ao acampamento principal, a situação de Sawyer se agravou (devido ao baleamento), e então, insconsciente e incapaz de se mover, foi carregado numa espécie de maca pelos outros. , , , thumb|right|Sawyer olhando o corpo de Ana na cova. De volta ao acampamento, Sawyer ficou nervoso com Jack por pegar suas coisas. Sawyer o avisou sobre pegar suas coisas, mas Jack simplesmente o ignorou, incitando o golpista a buscar vingança. Com a ajuda de Charlie, elaborou um engenhoso plano; primeiramente, enganando à todos no grupo como se os Outros os tivessem atacando, Charlie seqüestraria Sun,e em seguida que Jack e Ana-Lucia estariam disponibilizando armas procurando organizar um exército. O golpe permitiu a Sawyer que retomasse o controle de todas as armas e remédios que se encontravam na estação Pérola, e que isso enfureceria Jack quando ele descobrisse. Entretanto, Jack consegue de volta os remédios num jogo de pôquer em que ganha e humilha Sawyer. , Sawyer ainda emprestou armas à parte dos sobreviventes. De início, deu uma arma a Kate em sua empreitada buscando pela Estação Médica (O Cajado). Além disso, Ana-Lucia conseguiu roubar uma arma dele depois que praticaram sexo na selva. Esta mesma arma permitiu a Michael que atirasse e matasse Libby e Ana-Lucia, fazendo com que Sawyer sentisse remorso pelas perdas, como também desistisse da manutenção da localização dos remédios e armas a Jack quando Libby precisou de morfina para amenizar sua dor. , Ainda que na lista de Michael de pessoas que deveria trazer aos Outros, Sawyer estava convencido de que participava dessa missão para recuperar Walt do controle deles. No caminho, Sawyer mata um Outro que os espionava. Logo perceberam o plano de Michael, porém não havia mais volta. Enquanto caminhavam, foram todos emboscados e levados a Balsa Pala pelos Outros. Com Hurley livre para voltar ao acampamento, o triângulo amoroso (Jack, Kate e Sawyer) foi seqüestrado pelo misterioso grupo inimigo. , 3ª Temporada Enquanto estava preso pelos outros, Sawyer foi severamente machucado por Ben, Pickett, Matthew. Conseguiu escapar de sua jaula com a ajuda de Karl, mas foi capturado por Juliet. Ele beijou Kate, com o intuito de perceber quais Outros eram bons de briga e quais não eram. left|thumb|250px|Sawyer beijando Kate na pedreira. Ben levou Sawyer até uma sala de cirurgia e amarrou-o à cama; quando Sawyer retomou a consciência, foi dito a ele que haviam implantado um marcapassos em seu peito; caso ele se agitasse e seus batimentos fossem de 140 batimentos por minuto (ou mais), seu coração "explodiria". Mais tarde, Ben disse que foi uma maneira de conseguir o bom comportamento de Saywer. Entretanto, ficou a dúvida se o marcapasso foi ou não foi implantado. Ben mostrou a ele que não podia fugir dali, pois eles estavam em outra ilha, ao lado da ilha dos sobreviventes Pickett, com raiva porque sua esposa Colleen havia morrido, o espancou até Kate dizer que o amava, assim Pickett foi embora. Transou com Kate. Pickett voltou armado e resolveu matá-lo, porém Sawyer entrou em luta corporal com ele. Mas o comparsa de Pickett ameaçou Kate, então Sawyer se entregou. Foi derrubado e colocado de joelhos, prestes a ser executado e Pickett mandou Kate assistir. Com a intervenção de Tom ao walkie-talkie, Sawyer ganhou tempo. Jack fez exigências e num momento de distração, Sawyer conseguiu desarmar Pickett. Ele bateu a cabeça de Danny no botão da jaula três vezes, para que este levasse um choque, e fugiu deixando-o caído no chão e inconsciente. right|thumb|200px|Pickett ameaçando Sawyer. Ele e Kate chegaram à praia e Sawyer mostrou a ela que a "outra" ilha estava a algumas milhas de distância. Pickett e mais dois "outros" chegaram à praia e começaram a atirar. Sawyer e Kate fugiram e foram ajudados por Alex que combinou com eles que se a ajudassem a salvar seu namorado, Karl, ela conseguiria um barco para tirá-los de lá e mandá-los à Ilha principal. Após resgatar Karl, eles estavam prestes a sair da ilha menor quando Pickett surgiu na praia. No momento em que Pickett ia atirar em Sawyer, Juliet surgiu e matou Pickett. Ela deixou que Sawyer, Kate e Karl escapassem para a outra ilha. Sawyer remou a pequena balsa de volta para a Ilha, quando Kate pediu a ele que voltasse para que eles pudessem resgatar Jack. Mas o golpista negou dizendo que foi o próprio médico que disse para que não voltassem lá. Sawyer, a Sardenta e o companheiro de viagem deles, Karl, chegaram à Ilha, mas não exatamente no acampamento dos sobreviventes. Kate aproveitou para fazer perguntas a Karl sobre o modo de vida dos Outros e Sawyer achou “bonitinho” o fato de eles terem quintal. Na manhã seguinte, Sawyer conversou com Karl que estava chorando de saudades de Alex e o aconselhou a ir atrás dela. Karl foi embora e Kate brigou com Sawyer por ele ter aconselhado o garoto a ir. O golpista disse que o fez porque ele era um alvo e os dois começaram a discutir. Sawyer afirmou que Kate estava arrependida pelo que aconteceu entre eles. Chateados, eles resolveram continuar o caminho até o acampamento dos sobreviventes. left|thumb|200px|Sawyer sentindo falta de Kate. Sawyer pisou num dardo durante caminhada de volta à praia. Ele e Kate chegaram até o acampamento dos sobreviventes e foram recebidos com muito carinho por todos. Mas Sawyer logo descobriu que seus suprimentos particulares foram saqueados e saiu à procura os culpados. Foi tirar satisfações com Hurley e viu a Kombi que ele encontrou, ficando muito interessado pelas cervejas que estão dentro do veículo. Enquanto bebia, discutiu com Hurley que insistia em tentar fazer a Kombi funcionar, mas Sawyer disse que não havia esperança na Ilha. Ensinou inglês para Jin e ajudou a empurrar a Kombi Dharma morro abaixo. Depois que o veículo pegou no tranco, passeou nele com os amigos. Ao voltar para o acampamento e ver Jin com Sun e Charlie com Claire, Sawyer ficou triste e começou a beber sozinho, com o olhar perdido no mar. Hurley e outros sobreviventes montaram uma mesa de ping pong, que provavelmente estava na estação Cisne, na praia. Sawyer atento observava e percebeu que eles não tinham uma bola. Com uma na mão, propõe um desafio de ping pong para tentar recuperar seus pertences e pede que o restante dos sobreviventes escolha um representante. Hurley é o escolhido e, seguindo a sugestão de Sun, diz que se Sawyer ganhasse, teria suas coisas de volta, mas se perdesse teria que ficar uma semana sem chamar os outros por apelidos. Mas Sawyer acabou perdendo e foi consolado por Hurley que lhe devolveu uma de suas revistas, dizendo que ele precisava mais dela e que não ficasse preocupado com Kate, pois ela estava com Locke e Sayid. Irritado, Sawyer manda “Hugo” sumir. right|thumb|Sawyer fechando os olhos de Nikki. Enquanto lia recostado em sua tenda, ouviu a idéia de Claire de mandar mensagens através de gaivotas e quase a chamou por um apelido, descumprindo sua parte na aposta feita com Hurley. Mais tarde, deixou de lado a leitura e olhou apreensivo para o mar, como se estivesse esperando alguma coisa. Sawyer e Hurley estavam jogando ping pong quando Nikki saiu de dentro da selva e entrou em colapso na frente deles. Depois que Hurley deduziu que as últimas palavras dela foram "Paulo mente" os dois foram procurar pelo brasileiro e também o encontraram morto, mas sem nenhuma causa aparente. Junto com Charlie, Jin e Sun eles tentaram descobrir o que tinha acontecido com os dois até aquele momento. Depois de procurar Desmond, Hurley descobriu que Sawyer tinha discutido com a atriz naquele mesmo dia. Enquanto cavavam as covas, os companheiros do golpista perguntaram se ele havia matado os dois e Hurley pediu a arma que estava com ele. Sawyer mostrou que a arma nem estava carregada e contou que Nikki o tinha procurado em busca de uma arma e que não revelou que tinha encontrado mais cedo porque percebeu que, já que ela tinha terra embaixo das unhas, podia estar escondendo alguma coisa. Com a desculpa de “vasculhar o perímetro”, Sawyer encontrou o saquinho com os diamantes e os deu a Sun. Mais tarde, a coreana, que tinha descoberto que seu seqüestro tinha sido planejado por Charlie e Sawyer, procurou o golpista, lhe devolveu os diamantes e lhe deu uma boa bofetada. Depois, ele ajudou Hurley a enterrar Paulo e Nikki e não percebeu que os dois não estavam mortos e sim paralisados. Ele nem viu que a atriz já começava a abrir os olhos, que tinham sido fechados por ele, enquanto a areia cobria o seu rosto. No dia seguinte, Hurley foi até Sawyer e disse que ele seria banido do acampamento se não mudasse suas atitutes, pois haveria uma votação na qual seu destino seria decidido. Sawyer se fez de durão e diz que não pediria desculpas a ninguém. Ele tentou pescar um peixe sozinho, totalmente desajeitado e viu Sun e Jin pegando vários peixes. Ele sorriu para Sun, mas ela não retribuiu o sorriso, então ele acabou concluindo que não teria o voto dos coreanos. left|thumb|Sawyer abraçando Kate. Vendo que não sabia se virar sozinho, Sawyer foi até Hurley e pediu sua ajuda. O milionário disse que o voto de Claire seria muito importante, já que ela era bastante influente entre os sobreviventes. Hurley mandou que Sawyer a chamasse pelo nome, perguntasse sobre Aaron e oferecesse cobertores. Sawyer assim o fez, mesmo envergonhado, mas Hurley disse que ele se saiu bem. No outro dia, Sawyer pediu a ajuda de Desmond para caçar javalis. O "brotha" perguntou o motivo pelo qual ele resolveu falar com ele depois de três meses e Sawyer respondeu que ele tinha corações e mentes para mudar. Depois de caçar o javali, Sawyer o assou, e distribuiu cervejas para o grupo. Todos ficaram muito felizes e agradeceram muito a Sawyer por poderem aproveitar um dia sem se preocupar com o amanhã. Sawyer disse para Charlie lembrar do javali na hora do voto, mas o músico perguntou sobre o que ele está falando. Então, o golpipsta percebeu que caiu numa armadilha e perguntou ao milionário o motivo do golpe. Hurley perguntou a ele se era bom ser bonzinho, pois o grupo o via como líder agora. Quando Sawyer disse que não queria ser um líder, Hurley o lembrou que Jack também não escolheu ser um. Assim Sawyer, feliz, distribuiu comida a todos e segurou Aaron no colo para que Claire pudesse comer, sendo observado atentamente por Sun, que ainda não o perdoou. Quando Claire começou a se sentir mal pela manha, Sawyer se ofereceu para pegar uma aspirina. No caminho de sua tenda, viu Jack apontar na praia e junto com ele Kate a quem recebeu com um longo e carinhoso abraço. Ao avistar Juliet, ele se irritou e perguntou o porque de ela estar lá. Mais tarde, na reunião com Jack, ele deixou bem claro que não concordava com a presença da médica e os dois discutiram. Depois, ele foi com Sayid atrás de Juliet quando ela foi pegar o remédio para Claire. Eles exigiram que a médica contasse tudo o que queriam saber, mas ela disse que não haveria tempo. Os dois insistiram, dizendo que tinham todo o tempo do mundo. Juliet se irritou e surpreendeu a ambos, falando coisas sobre seu passado recente fora da Ilha. Também falou que se a impedissem, teriam mais sangue em suas mãos: o de Claire. Então, eles a deixaram ir. enforca Cooper com correntes no Black Rock.]] Sawyer entrou na tenda de Kate e a surpreendeu se vestindo. Ele sugeriu que eles passassem o dia juntos, mas a “Sardenta” nem deu ouvidos. À noite, ele lia em sua tenda, quando Kate entrou, pulou em cima dele, mandou que calasse a boca e começou a beijá-lo. Sawyer não entendeu nada, mas não resistiu e os dois passaram a noite juntos. No dia seguinte, ele abordou Jack e o convidou para jogar ping-pong. Durante o jogo, Jack revelou eu tinha conversado com Kate na noite anterior, mas que tinha jantado com Juliet. Sawyer então, percebeu que Kate só tinha ficado com ele por ciúmes. Ele abordou a “Sardenta” e disse que ela não precisava usá-lo, era só pedir. Enquanto estava na floresta sozinho, Sawyer foi abordado por Locke, que o disse que havia raptado Ben e queria que Sawyer o matasse. Sawyer não confia em Locke, mas mesmo segue com ele até o local onde mantêm o prisioneiro. Quando perguntado porque ele mesmo não matava o Ben, Locke respondeu que não era um assassino, e lembrou a Sawyer sobre o homem que ele matou na Australia (fato que Locke tomou conhecimento através do arquivo que Os Outrostem sobre a dele. Os dois chegaram a Black Rock, e entraram no navio, onde Locke disse que Ben estava preso. Assim que Sawyer entra na sala, Locke tranca a porta e o mantem lá dentro com um homem encapuzado, que ele descobre não ser Ben, mas sim Anthony Cooper. Depois de conversar com ele, Sawyer descobre que Anthony era um golpista. Sawyer o pergunta quais nomes ele costuma usar, e quando Cooper começa a listar os nomes, fala entre eles "Tom Sawyer". Sawyer (James Ford) percebe que Anthony é o homem que deu o golpe em sua mãe. Sawyer tira a carta do bolso carta que ele escreveu quando criança ao "Sr. Sawyer" e manda que Anthony a leia. Ele começa a ler mas pára, e explica a Sawyer sua teoria sobre não estarem num ilha e, realmente, no inferno. Sawyer manda que Antonny continue lendo, mas ele rasga a carta. Sawyer então o enforca até a morte com as correntes que o estavam prendendo. Depois de voltar de sua jornada com Locke, Sawyer chamou Sayid e lhe mostrou o conteúdo da fita gravada pela médica dos Outros. Os dois foram até a tenda de Juliet, mas Kate os encontrou e disse que ela havia saído com Jack logo depois de saberem sobre Naomi. Sawyer ficou confuso, pois não tinha idéia de quem ela era. O muçulmano ficou nervoso e saiu, depois de ouvir de Kate que aquele era o momento para contarem a todos sobre a pára-quedista, mas antes pediu que o golpista tocasse a fita para a Sardenta. Durante a noite, os sobreviventes estavam discutindo sobre a confiabilidade de Jack, depois de tomarem conhecimento sobre as revelações de Naomi. Sayid voltou a afirmar que ele não era confiável, já que tinha passado um tempo com os Outros e até tinha trago uma deles para junto do grupo. Sun interferiu, dizendo que Jack nunca faria nada para ferí-los e que Juliet não era má pessoa. Ao ouvir isso, Sawyer sacou o gravador que Locke havia lhe dado e tocou a gravação que a médica dos Outros havia feito, contando a Ben sobre o bebê da coreana. Todos ficaram bastante assustados e nesse momento, Jack e Juliet apareceram. O médico perguntou como Sawyer tinha conseguido o gravador e ele responder que os dois não estavam na posição de fazer perguntas. right|thumb|Sawyer perguntando a Juliet o porque dela querer ir junto com ele. Juliet então pediu que o golpista virasse a fita e ele obedeceu meio a contragosto. Ao apertar o play, todos puderam ouvir uma gravação onde Ben dizia que os Outros atacariam o acampamento em dois dias para seqüestrarem Sun e quem mais estivesse grávida. Juliet explicou que havia contado ao médico o que a estavam obrigando fazer na noite em que fez o ultra-som na coreana. Sayid então perguntou porque ele não tinha contado o que sabia e Jack respondeu que não tinha dito nada porque não havia decidido ainda o que fazer. Sawyer fez cara preocupado, assim como todos os outros sobreviventes presentes. Sawyer estava caminhando junto com outros sobreviventes pela mata. Eles seguiam Jack, que tinha dito ter uma idéia para surpreender os Outros. Em certo ponto da floresta, o líder dos sobreviventes parou e disse que Juliet já havia lhe contado a algum tempo sobre os planos de Ben e que, desde então, ele pensava em uma maneira de se defenderem. Nesse momento, ele chamou Danielle e disse que ela estava ajudando em seu plano. Ele contou que Juliet marcaria as tendas, mas ao invés de grávidas, os Outros encontrariam dinamite. Todos já estavam de volta à praia, quando Hurley viu um barco se aproximando. Dele, saiu um rapaz que correu em direção aos sobreviventes. Sayid o interceptou e pulou em cima dele. Sawyer gritou dizendo para deixar o garoto em paz e o ajudou a se levantar. Era Karl que vinha trazendo o recado de que os Outros estavam chegando. O golpista disse que eles já sabiam e que já haviam se preparado para a batalha da noite seguinte, mas o garoto disse que os Outros já estavam a caminho, para a surpresa de todos. O namorado de Alex contou tudo à Jack durante a reunião com os sobreviventes, em que Sawyer também estava, mas não se manifestou. thumb|left|Sawyer escondido do lado da kombi de Hurley para pegar os Outros. Sawyer arrumou suas coisas e seguiu junto com os outros sobreviventes em direção à Torre de Rádio. No caminho, todos pararam na beira de um riacho para se refrescarem e Kate se aproximou do golpista. Ela comentou sobre a preocupação que todos sentiam com o fato de terem havido apenas duas das três explosões programadas na praia, mas Sawyer parecia nem estar ouvindo. Kate então se irritou e perguntou o porquê de ele estar tão distante desde o encontro com Locke, mas ele desconversou e disse que não havia nada de errado. De volta à caminhada, todos seguiam morro à cima, quando Sawyer disse a Jack que estava voltando à praia para saber o que tinha acontecido com os atiradores, mas o médico disse que não permitiria. O golpista então disse que não estava pedindo permissão e iria mesmo assim. Kate se ofereceu para ir junto, mas ele disse um sonoro não, deixando a Sardenta bastante irritada. Juliet disse que acompanharia Sawyer pois sabia onde haviam algumas armas. Enquanto a médica dos Outros se despediu de Jack com um romântico beijo, Sawyer nem ao menos se despediu de Kate. No caminho, o golpista quis saber se Juliet e Jack estavam juntos, mas ela disse que não e contou também que não havia nenhuma arma, se justificando com o fato de que, se não dissesse isso, Jack não os deixaria voltar. Ao chegar à praia, Sawyer observou que haviam restado 3 Outros, que estavam com 4 armas em seu poder e disse que seria fácil dominá-los, mas Juliet não concordou, dizendo que seria suicídio. De repente, Hurley surgiu dirigindo sua Kombi e atropelou um dos Outros. Jason também foi dominado por Sayid, que quebrou seu pescoço usando apenas as pernas. O único que sobrou foi Tom, que se rendeu, mas mesmo assim acabou morrendo. Sawyer pegou uma das armas que estavam no chão e atirou no peito do ex-barbudo a sangue frio, para o espanto de Juliet e Hurley. O milionário disse a Sawyer que Tom já havia se rendido, mas o golpista se justificou dizendo que não tinha perdoado o ex-barbudo por ter seqüestrado Walt na balsa. 4ª Temporada thumb|right|200px|Sawyer puxando Ben. Sawyer, junto com o grupo da praia, espera por Desmond e Charlie. Ele bebe uma cerveja enquanto Juliet cava uma cova para Tom. Eles ajudam Desmond a tirar seu barco e ficam sabendo da morte de Charlie. Depois, discutem se devem avisar Jack ou não, e Sawyer é a favor de avisar o médico. Mais tarde, enquanto o grupo está indo até a parte da frente do avião, Sawyer vai falar com Hurley sobre a morte de Charlie, para consolá-lo. Hurley corta Sawyer, que continua andando. O golpista ajuda Sayid a separar a briga de Jack e Locke e na hora de escolher um dos grupos, ele escolhe o de Locke. Quando Kate pergunta o que ele está fazendo, Sawyer responde que está fazendo o mesmo de sempre, sobrevivendo. No dia seguinte, quando estavam indo em direção ao quartel, Sawyer pergunta por que estão indo na direção errada, ao que Locke responde que eles precisam parar numa cabana antes. Sawyer pergunta quem está falando tudo isso a Locke, se é a mesma pessoa que disse para ele matar Naomi. Locke responde que foi Walt, que Ben lhe deu um tiro, (Locke mostra sua barriga e mostra que a bala atravessou seu corpo porque não tem um dos rins), e que Walt o salvou, mas estava um pouco mais alto. Sawyer fica confuso, assim como todo mundo, mas continua andando e seguindo Locke. Mais tarde, quando Ben insiste falar com Alex e Karl fica nervoso pegando sua arma, Sawyer o acalma e pega a corda para continuarem levando Ben. Ben faz mais um de seus jogos mentais, dizendo que Kate escolheu ficar com Jack, porque fora da ilha Sawyer não vale nada enquanto Jack é um cirurgião de primeira classe. Sawyer espanca Ben na frente de todos e pergunta por que não o matam. Um pouco depois, o desejo de Sawyer quase se realiza quando Ben atira em Charlotte. Saywer parte para cima do líder dos Outros ameaçando matá-lo, mas Locke quer fazer isso. Quando Ben abre a boca e conta tudo o que sabe sobre Charlotte e seu grupo, Sawyer, assim como os outros, ficam chocados. thumb|left|200px|Sawyer com Kate em sua casa. Mais tarde, Sawyer e o resto do grupo de Locke fazem uma emboscada a Sayid, Miles e Kate na casa de Ben na Vila dos Outros. Sawyer controla Kate enquanto Locke e Sayid negociam. Sawyer revela que não quer sair da ilha já que não tem para onde ir ou para quem voltar. Ele questiona Kate sobre os seus motivos em sair da ilha, relembrando-lhe que se ela sair da ilha a única coisa que a espera é a cadeia. Diz-lhe ainda, que ficaria feliz se ela resolvesse ficar e viver ali. Kate pergunta-lhe quanto tempo poderiam eles "brincar de casinha" e Sawyer responde que eles deveriam experimentar. Depois de Kate chegar, ela fica morando com Claire, e é visitada por Sawyer. Sawyer então menciona a gravidez, e Kate o manda ir embora. Ela o visita depois, perguntando se ele a pode ajudar a ver Ben. Ele então conta isso a Locke, o distraindo para Kate. No entanto, Locke volta e pega Kate no flagra, e diz que ela está banida das barracas. Ela vem ao quarto de Sawyer, e ele promete protege-la. Eles dormem juntos, mas então entram numa briga por causa da gravidez, que Kate jura não ter. Sawyer então diz que ter um bebê seria "a pior coisa do mundo" e Kate vai embora. Dois dias depois, Sawyer está jogando de acertar as ferraduras com Hurley e acaba perdendo. Enquanto isso, Ben, que já está livre para andar pela vila, aparece na frente deles levando lençóis para sua casa. O golpista e Hurley ficam perplexos e perguntam o que ele está fazendo ali. Ben apenas diz que os vê no jantar. thumb|right|200px|Sawyer procurando por Claire. Um dia depois, Sawyer está na casa de Claire junto com todos reunidos lá. Quando Locke traz Miles para a "reunião", eles contam que a equipe de Miles matará todos depois de pegarem Ben. Quando Ben revela que o espião no cargueiro é Michael, Sawyer pergunta se é o mesmo Michael que matou Ana-Lucia e Libby; os traiu; e saiu da ilha com o filho. Locke responde que sim, é o mesmo. Depois da reunião, Locke leva Miles de volta a casa do lago e Sawyer vai atrás dos dois perguntando o motivo de Locke não ter comentado sobre o dinheiro que Miles pediu a Ben. Locke diz que não viu importância nisso, já que não teria como Ben conseguir o dinheiro. Miles então responde que sim. Sawyer está jogando WAR contra Hurley quando o telefone toca, anunciando a iminente chegada de Keamy e grupo dele. Sawyer tenta fazer com que todos os residentes da Vila entrem em suas casa, mas o grupo de Kemay atira e mata três sobreviventes e tenta desarmar Sawyer. Sawyer se protege e vai em direção a casa de Claire, porém o grupo de Keamy a explode com uma granada. O grupo, então, cessa o fogo, permitindo que Sawyer entre nos escombros da casa de Claire. Ao encontrá-la ainda viva, ele a carrega para casa na qual Ben, Locke e Hurley estão usando como escudo. Ben tentar impedir a entrada de Sawyer, mas ele e Claire conseguem entrar com segurança pela janela. Naquela noite, Sawyer está presente quando o Monstro ataca o grupo de Keamy. Enquanto o pessoal do cargueiro é distraído pelo Monstro, Sawyer, Ben, Locke, Hurley, Claire e Miles fogem da Vila. Sawyer, não concorda com o misterioso plano de Ben e Locke em ir consultar Jacob e declara a intenção de retornar ao grupo de Jack no acampamento da praia. Ele também se oferece em levar Claire e Aaron, Claire concorda, e Miles também se junta a ele. thumb|left|200px|Sawyer encontrando Aaron sozinho. Entretanto, quando Sawyer convida Hurley para ir com eles, Ben e Locke exigem que Hurley junte-se a eles para ir a Casa de Jacob. Sawyer aponta uma arma para Locke em defesa do amigo, enquanto Locke faz o mesmo com Sawyer. Na conclusão, Hurley convence Sawyer a deixá-lo ir com Ben e Locke. Sawyer concorda, mas adverte Locke que se ele ferir um fio de cabelo de Hurley, ele irá matá-lo. Sawyer, Claire e Miles tomam o caminho da praia. Sawyer continuou a comporta-se de forma protecionista à Claire e Aaron, impondo uma ordem de "distância mínima" a Miles durante o caminho até a praia. Ele foi rápido para tirar Claire da área onde foram encontrados os corpos de Rousseau e Karl, e à protegeu quando escutou alguém chegar por entre os arbustos (Que descobriu-se ser Frank). Na manhã seguinte, Sawyer notou que a área que Claire estava dormindo estava vazia. Ele pediu a Miles onde ela estava e ele respondeu que ela foi em direção a floresta, Sawyer não acreditou que ela teria saido sozinha na floresta mas Miles disse que ela não estava sozinha, e sim com alguém a quem chamou de "Pai". Sawyer perguntou por que Miles não tentou impedi-la e Miles mencionou, sarcasticamente, que ele tinha uma ordem de distância. Quando Sawyer está prestes a bater em Miles, ele ouve o choro de Aaron. Sawyer corre pela floresta seguindo o choro e acha o bebê sozinho ao pé de uma árvore. O golpista pega Aaron no colo e começa gritar desesperadamente por Claire, que não se sabe onde está. Sawyer, Miles e Aaron estão retornando à praia quando encontram Kate e Jack, que estão rastreando o helicóptero. Após uma breve discussão, Kate pega Aaron e ela e Miles retornam à praia, enquanto Jack e Sawyer continuam em direção ao helicóptero. Eles chegam ao helicóptero, onde encontram Frank sozinho e algemado ao assento. Ele os informa o destino de Keamy e seus homens e, também, sobre o perigo da Orquídea. Frank promete tirá-los da ilha, com o helicóptero, imediatamente, até que Sawyer percebe que Hurley está em perigo na Orquídea. O grupo se embrenha na selva, a procura da Orquídea, para salvar a vida de Hurley. Eles logo encontram Hurley e Locke na Orquídea. Após Jack decidir ignorar os pedidos de Locke para que eles ficassem, eles partem com Hurley. Sawyer deixa a ilha no helicóptero com Lapidus, Kate, Jack, Sayid, Aaron e Hurley. Logo fica evidente que há um vazamento de combustível no tanque do helicóptero e que eles precisam perder peso. Atirar diversos itens soltos não os ajuda, então Sawyer examina a situação por um momento. Após sussurrar algo em seu ouvido, ele beija Kate apaixonadamente e salta do helicóptero no mar, o que acaba por salvar os Oceanic Six. Sobrevivendo à queda, Sawyer nada de volta à ilha e encontra Juliet sozinha na praia com uma garra de rum Dharma. Apesar de estar inicialmente animado, ele se preocupa quando Juliet aponta para os destroços do cargueiro. Neste momento a ilha se move, levando Sawyer com ela. Depois do Resgate dos 6 da Oceanic Pouco se sabe sobre o que aconteceu com Sawyer após o resgate dos 6 da Oceanic, mas logo depois que Kate vira noiva de Jack, ela insinua que Sawyer está vivo na Ilha, e que ele está lá por escolha. Kate também diz fazer alguns favores não revelados para ele. Curiosidades * Sawyer foi o sexto personagem a ter um flashback. * Até o episódio o número de episódios de Sawyer é 74. * Sawyer já matou 2 Outros, Tom e um Outro deconhecido. ** Sawyer matou dois importantes personagens na ilha: Anthony Cooper e Tom. * James Ford, 'Barqueiro de Satã', foi um personagem histórico de Illinois. Ele agiu como um líder cívico mas na verdade era um chefe da máfia. * James Sawyer é uma das pessoas que Edmund conhece no romance Edmund et les ours explosifs de Yaruch Bann. * Sawyer parece ser um fã de Star Wars. Na balsa ele chama Jin de Chewie, e Michael de Han, em referência a Chewbacca e Han Solo. No episódio ele menciona o The old Wookiee prisoner gag. Ele também chama Hurley de Jabba. * Sawyer é canhoto: ele escreve, fuma e atira com a mão esquerda. * Sawyer disse que nunca fez uma transfusão de sangue ou tomou medicamento para malária, mas que já pagou por sexo e já teve uma doença sexualmente transmissível. * Sawyer viveu com seus avós depois da morte de seus pais. Sabemos que eles eram vivos porque sua mãe lhe contou. * Viveu em um trailer e assistia Little House on the Prairie quando criança. * O relatório que Locke leu sobre o passado de Sawyer, incluia um relatório da Interpol escrito em francês. * É o único sobrevivente a confrontar integrantes dos Outros nos três finais de temporada. * Sawyer não teve um encontro com o monstro. * Sawyer é responsável pela morte do pai de Locke e ajudou na morte do pai de Jack: Ele estrangulou Anthony Cooper e comprou cervejas para Christian Shephard, o que contribuiu para seu ataque cardíaco. * Uma cena alternativa para o final da 4ª Temporada foi gravada mostrando Sawyer no caixão para impedir o vazamento de informações sobre a trama antecipadamente. Referências culturais * O nome Sawyer é uma referência ao personagem Tom Sawyer dos trabalhos literários de Mark Twain. Tom Sawyer era um orfão e um aprendiz de golpista do sul. Seu mais conhecido golpe foi branquear um muro, no qual ele convenceu os garotos locais a pagá-lo pelo privilégio de pintar um grande e difícil muro. "Ele descobriu uma grande lei da ação humana, sem saber - em outras palavras, que para fazer um homem ou garoto desejar alguma coisa, apenas é necessário tornar a coisa difícil de se obter. The Adventures of Tom Sawyer * O nome Sawyer também pode ser uma referência ao personagem fictício Jack Sawyer que aparece nos livros "The Talisman" e "Black House" de Stephen King e Peter Straub. * Os nomes James e Ford possivelmente podem ser uma referência aos famos foras-da-lei americanos, Jesse James e Robert Ford. James foi um notório membro da gangue James-Younger, que executou uma série de assaltos bem sucedidos em meados do século 19. Ford foi um jovem fora-da-lei que fez amizade com James e, mais tarde, o matou, recebendo a recompensa de 10,000 dólares pela cabeça de James. Referências bíblicas * Dois dos discípulos de Jesus eram chamados James. ** Um desses discípulos tinha um irmão chamado John. Junto com Peter, os irmãos James e John formaram o círculo secreto de discípulos. *** Isso pode-se refererir ao pai de Locke fazendo sexo com a mãe de Sawyer e quase casando com a mãe de Peter Talbot. ** James foi o primeiro dos discípulos a se casar. Elenco adicional * Gordon Hardie interpretou Sawyer quando criança no episódio . Questões não respondidas * Qual era a relação dele com Hibbs? * Por que ele largou a escola no ensino médio? * O quê Gordy teve que fazer para pagar a fiança e tirar Sawyer da cadeia, para que então Sawyer "devesse uma a ele" (claramente ocorrendo antes do Tampa Job)? ** O que exatamente foi o Tampa Job? * Quais foram as consequências para Kilo não pegar a parte dele no golpe de David/Jessica? * O que ele fazia na França (baseado no relatório da INTERPOL francesa no arquivo que os Outros tem dele, visto em )? Veja Também * Lista de apelidos inventados pelo Sawyer Category:Personagens Category:Passageiros do Vôo 815 Category:Sobreviventes da Seção Intermediária Category:Pais Category:Amantes